


fill me with fire

by satincolt



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Fingering, Fisting, M/M, Married Lio and Galo, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Galo Thymos, Trans Lio Fotia, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satincolt/pseuds/satincolt
Summary: Lio awakes from dreaming of the Promare at three a.m. with the singular and intense need to not be empty, and his husband is good enough to indulge him.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 10
Kudos: 124





	fill me with fire

**Author's Note:**

> this is like my legit third time trying to write some good trans galolio for kitteacats and it FINALLY worked out; I hope you all enjoy. there isn't enough trans lio in this fandom and frankly that's a crime that i intend to solve single-handedly, brain weather permitting

Lio stood alone in a dark, open space that stretched endlessly out in every direction. No stars in the sky, no faint line of horizon, no landmarks of any sort, just darkness. He took a hesitant step forwards and when his foot met the invisible floor, a wave of Burnish fire rippled out from his boot, streaking blue and pink in an ever-expanding circle until it disappeared from Lio’s sight. He took another step forwards, sending out another ripple of neon fire. The flames illuminated nothing as they raced off into the distance. Lio took a third step, then a fourth, and a fifth, until he took off at a dead sprint in a direction that could have been left, right, up, down, anything, but to Lio it was only “forwards.”

As Lio’s footfalls came faster and faster, he generated the flames faster than the ripples could dissipate, filling up the infinite space with a sea of Promare until it lifted his feet off the ground and he was floating in its warmth. “You came back,” he whispered to it, trying to gather it up in his arms and hug it close and pull it back into the cold, hollow space it had left in his chest. 

_Of course we did, Lio, we love you,_ the Promare whispered back to him with a hundred thousand hushed voices that came from everywhere and nowhere all at once. 

“I miss you every day,” Lio confessed, turning over and basking in the feeling of the Promare on every part of his body, enrobing him in heat and love and power. 

_We know you feel empty,_ the Promare whispered, its touch becoming more salient along Lio’s chest and thighs. _We can fill you again._

“Come back to me,” Lio begged it. 

_Let us in,_ it murmured in response, tracing something that felt like hands and fire at the same time down Lio’s torso. Two dozen hands all at once pawed at Lio’s suddenly-exposed skin, their touches setting him on fire in the best way, sparking bolts of lightning under his skin. Lio gasped at the sensation, let his arms and head fall back, let the Promare kiss him on the mouth and make his lips go numb with that same electric fire. Its gentle thousands of hands parted Lio’s thighs, stroked fingers over his wet and wanting core. 

“Yes, yes, please,” Lio begged and opened himself up even more for the Promare, crying out in ecstasy as it pushed into his body and filled him up. It felt like the aching wound in his chest had been filled, he was so intent on the feeling on the Promare setting him alight between his legs. It rocked in and out of him, gentle and insistent and attuned to his every need, cradled his body and warmed his skin with its familiar touch. 

_Lio,_ it called to him, voices narrowed down to one suddenly, and Lio rocked in the Promare’s hold. _“Lio.”_

Lio surfaces into consciousness with a deep gasp that he chokes on. His body still feels blazing hot from the Promare and the space between his legs is drenched and aching for attention. Instinctively, Lio reaches into himself for the Promare and is stunned to come up empty, looking down at his bare hands in the darkness of the bedroom in shock. The weight of the loss, the emptiness inside him, hits him like a sledgehammer to the sternum and forces a sob out of him. 

“Lio, are you okay?” That’s Galo’s sleepy voice, not the Promare. 

“I don’t know,” Lio says, voice warbling with tears. “I… the Promare. It's gone.”

“It has been for a while, babe,” Galo says confusedly, his hand settling on Lio’s forearm. 

“I feel so empty,” Lio moans into the semi-darkness; just enough light from the street outside filters in through the gaps in the curtains to let him pick out Galo’s outline in the bed next to him. “Fill me, Galo.”

This seems to startle Galo. “Lio--babe, it’s-- it’s three in the morning--” 

Lio is undeterred by this information. He _needs_ Galo to fill him and he won’t take no for an answer. Swinging his leg over Galo’s waist, Lio straddles his husband and braces his hands on Galo’s broad, shirtless chest. _“Fill me, Galo,”_ he says more assertively, allowing his fingers to ghost over Galo’s nipples. The action sends a shudder through Galo’s whole body. “You can stuff me with your tongue, your fingers, or grab a cock and stuff me with that. You can fill as many of my holes as you want, Galo, but I _need you in me.”_

Galo groans at Lio’s filthy words, his hands stirring and coming up to caress Lio’s hips. One hand strays higher, to Lio’s chest, an automatic gesture of foreplay. Lio swats the hand away. “I’m already wetter than water, just _put something up me.”_ For good measure, Lio pinches Galo’s nipples, earning a startled hiss, and then reaches back behind him to slip a hand into Galo’s boxers. Lio’s grin in the darkness is positively cheshire, though he doubts Galo can see. Galo is wet from sleep, and all it takes is the tip of Lio’s index finger dipping between his folds to draw it out and circle his half-hard clit teasingly. Beneath him, Galo’s hips twitch and he gives a soft moan.

“No more of that unless. You. _Fill. Me,”_ Lio says pointedly, removing his finger from Galo’s clit and instead stroking the outside of his majora with two fingers, providing just enough teasing pressure on his shaft to spur him to further action, but not enough to reward him.

“Lio, you’re so mean,” Galo whines, digging his fingers into Lio’s hip bones. Lio makes as if to pull his hand out of Galo’s boxers entirely and Galo whines more, like a dog deprived of its toy.

“Then I suggest you do what I’m telling you to do,” Lio says archly, grinning again when Galo finally gets his brain and hands coordinated enough to remove a hand from Lio’s hip and slide it up the inside of his thigh, slipping into his boxers through one of the leg holes. Lio raises himself off of Galo’s torso just enough to give him maneuvering room, but that makes toying with Galo any further impossible, so Lio switches back to bracing himself on Galo’s firm pecs and teasing his nipples. Galo gently runs two fingers between Lio’s lips, freeing the almost gross amount of wetness, and pushes his fingers in without fanfare. A satisfied hiss escapes Lio’s throat and he shimmies his hips to try to work Galo’s fingers in deeper, clenching around the two digits that are a mere tease at the fullness the Promare had given him in his dream. _“More,”_ he groans.

“Working on it,” Galo grunts. “Kind of hard with you sitting on my wrist.”

“Then fix the problem,” Lio growls, fully expecting the move that comes next. Galo topples him over into the bed, twisting the two of them up in the sheets, his fingers still sheathed inside Lio’s hungry cunt, and grabs one of Lio’s legs by the knee to hook it over his left shoulder. The stretch opens Lio up so beautifully and results in Galo’s big, warm body braced over Lio in a similar way the dream-Promare had. “Good boy,” Lio purrs, clenching down on Galo’s fingers. Galo hums at the feeling and pushes a third finger inside.

“Four?” he asks, dipping his head down to nip Lio’s earlobe. Even at three in the morning, Galo is nothing if not an attentive lover. 

“Yes, yes,” Lio hisses, gasping with pleasure when Galo gives him four. That _finally_ approaches the stretch and the fullness Lio so desperately needs. Maybe if he can fill his cunt up enough, he won’t notice the emptiness in his heart that still lingers after some years. Galo thrusts into him steadily, bracing his hand against his own pelvis and thrusting with his hips. He bends over Lio and mouths lightly at his ears and neck, because Galo seems to always have to be doing something with his mouth. The almost ticklish sensation of Galo’s reverent little kisses peppered across Lio’s face is something Lio secretly loves. He loves his husband and all his endearing little affectionate quirks.

But even with four fingers and Galo’s full body weight thrusting in and out, it’s not _enough._ The stretch is _good,_ but it’s _better_ when Galo’s knuckles are teasing at Lio’s entrance and deep inside him, he can feel Galo’s fingertips hitting his cervix. He needs more of that _now. “More, more, more,”_ Lio chants in time with Galo’s thrusts.

“Babe, you’ve already got four--” Galo says.

 _“More!”_ Lio refutes, then tries to push his own fingers in alongside Galo’s. Galo takes the hint and tucks his thumb in to his palm, thrusting in hard so that his knuckles breach Lio’s cunt. Lio screams with pleasure and Galo nearly withdraws, if not for the vice grip Lio has on his wrist. _“Yes, all of it, inside me!”_ he cries, pressing his fingers down on his own clit and making his walls flutter around Galo’s captive hand. Galo twists his and this way and that until finally the whole thing fits in and Lio’s heat and wetness and soft inner walls close around his wrist. 

They both pause, panting, staring at each other in the darkness, and Lio finally seems to settle a bit. “Are you good, babe?” Galo asks.

Lio hums, reveling in the feeling of being finally stuffed full and satisfied. “I think so. Crush me.”

“What?” Galo asks.

“Lie down on me?” Lio rephrases, injecting a good amount of sweetness and pleading into his voice. Galo sighs and lowers himself down onto Lio, his arm awkwardly trapped between them. The warmth and deep pressure of Galo's body on top of him fills the last little crack inside Lio that needed filling.

“You gonna tell me what this is all about?” Galo asks, not unkindly. Now that they’re face to face, he can’t resist stealing a few kisses and Lio is more than happy to oblige him, looping his arms lazily around Galo’s neck.

Between kisses, Lio says, “I had a dream the Promare were back. It felt so amazing, they were so warm and they filled me up everywhere. I woke up feeling so empty. Their loss… it’s still a lot.” Galo kisses Lio deeply, licking into his mouth and filling Lio’s head with nothing but the feeling of Galo in him and the scent of his sleep-warm skin.

“So how long are you going to hold my hand hostage?” Galo asks with the hint of a smile in his voice.

“As long as necessary,” Lio answers devilishly, nipping at Galo’s lower lip as Galo laughs and groans at the same time.

“My hand’ll be nothing but a prune in the morning,” he complains. “Can’t I switch it out for one of the cocks?”

“If you ask me nicely, perhaps,” Lio says, then tips his head back to let Galo kiss his throat, gently teasing at leaving marks across his pulse points, slowly sucking and nipping his way down to Lio’s collarbones. Galo sits up enough to be able to kiss and lick at each of Lio’s nipples in turn, running the point of his tongue tantalizingly around the edge of each areola before sucking each little bud, drawing gasps and moans and tiny words of encouragement from Lio. By the time Galo kisses his way down Lio’s small, flat belly and suckles delicately on his husband’s clit, Lio is a melted mess beneath him.

“Oh husband of mine, love of my life, beautiful Lio Fotia-Thymos,” Galo murmurs, punctuating each word with a kitten lick to the sensitive underside of Lio’s hard clit, “would you allow me to replace my hand with a cock of suitable size?”

“Mmm--yes,” Lio hums, then sighs as Galo withdraws his hand gently from Lio’s body. The mattress dips as Galo clambers off and pads over to the dresser to retrieve the biggest dildo they own. Lio holds out his hands towards Galo and makes a “come here” motion, to which Galo obliges. He has to hide his surprise when Lio summarily takes the cock into his mouth and sucks it, his eyes gleaming in the darkness when he looks up at Galo.

“There you go,” he says cheekily, his voice roughened. Galo swallows and climbs back into bed. He settles between Lio’s legs and takes his time re-preparing Lio (rather unnecessarily, but Lio won’t complain) by sucking on his fat, hard clit, running his tongue up the underside and using the lightest of pressure across the very head of it, something which never fails to make Lio’s legs tremble. Galo dips his tongue a little lower, toying at penetrating Lio, but he doesn’t, only returning up to his clit and giving it a few broad licks with his soft, flattened tongue. Lio shivers and sighs and fists his hands in Galo’s hair. “‘M gonna come if you keep that up,” he whispers.

Galo only hums in agreement, the vibrations spurring Lio on. As the tension grows in Lio’s thighs, Galo flickers his tongue across the head of Lio’s clit and, right when he’s about to break, he slams the dildo home. Lio comes with a _scream,_ clenching hard around the cock and nearly convulsing, the pleasure so intense it borders on pain where his body tries to squeeze the life out of the cock inside him. Wave upon wave washes over him and it takes Lio almost a full minute to realize he’s still got his hands in Galo’s hair and that Galo is methodically and lovingly pressing kisses to Lio’s wet inner thighs and mound. Lio releases his husband, who flops diagonally across one of Lio’s legs, his head resting on Lio’s belly.

“I can feel it,” Galo murmurs into Lio’s skin, pressing a hand firmly down on his tiny husband’s lower abdomen. Lio only grunts halfheartedly as a response, too thoroughly fucked out to actually say anything. 

After ten minutes of hovering in the afterglow, Lio comes around enough to whisper, “I love you, Galo.” He gets a sleepy kiss to the belly as a response, and then he falls into deeply sated and dreamless sleep.


End file.
